1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically controlling the operation cycle of a duplicating machine, and more particularly to an apparatus capable of optionally and readily controlling the period of time for each of the process required for the duplicator including plate loading, eching, inking, imaging, duplicating, blanket cleaning and plate removing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional apparatus of this type, such processes required for a duplicator are controlled by means of a suitable cam mechanism or a timer. However, control by the cam mechanism has disadvantage that is is not only necessary to provide a plurality of different cams and their driving mechanism in order to determine the respective cam stroke lengths for carrying out all the processes of the duplicator, but it also requires a considerably large space for its installation. Additionally, when the kinds of plate to be printed and/or the number of revolutions of the duplicator is changed, different cam mechanisms are required or the quality of printing is otherwise degraded.
On the other hand, control by the timer has the drawbacks that it not only requires a comparatively intricate, troublesome and time consuming adjustment of the timer but also it is difficult to maintain the best and uniform printing effect, when the kinds of plate to be printed and/or the number of revolutions of the duplicator during the period of its one complete operation cycle is changed.